Why, Georgia, Why?
by Sutaru-shitsuteru
Summary: Standing in the rain, he saw her, the only one on the pier. She was just there, like a maniac, waiting to catch sick,and she interested him. It wasn't love at first sight, it was...interest.
1. Covered In Rain

_Why, Georgia, Why?_

_Chapter One: Covered In Rain_

"_It wasn't love at first sight, it was mere…interest."_

_**These days with the world getting colder  
She spends more time sleeping over  
Than I planned  
Tonight were gonna order in**  
_

_Something was wrong about the girl drenched in cold rain. She seemed to glow gloomily against the smoke stack sky as if she belonged in the downpour, dressed in a long trench coat wrapped around her small body, cotton-candy-blue colored hair fanned across her back. The way she stared out at the roaring ocean made it seem as if she had no earthly idea that it was raining. Tiny sighs that were lost in the pings of rain escaped her lips ever so often, and her small, pink lips were twisted in a dreamy, half-smile. _

**_Drinking wine and watching CNN  
It's dark I know but then again  
It's the brightest thing I got  
Cause I'm covered in rain  
No I'm covered in rain  
_**

_Whether she was in love, dreaming, or insane was yet to be seen by the only other person outside. Standing not far behind, he did nothing but observe the strange girl's actions, which weren't much. Red hair turned a shade darker in the rain, plastered all the way to his lower back, and beautiful emerald eyes blinked water out of his eyes ever so often. _

"_I love the rain," the girl said suddenly, without turning around. Her voice was sorrowful, but sweet, and made the boy behind her yearn for more words from her mouth. They never came, and she retained her statue-like posture by the rail, back turned towards the cozy, fire-warmed tea-shops and restraunts that people had retreated to at the slightest sight of a mist from the heavy gray clouds above. No one saw the two just standing there, like maniacs, in the freezing, pelting trench, like they had reverted to an invisible state of existence. _

_**Fire woods to fire places  
Summer stolen, fallen places  
People watching, all the people watching, everybody watching me  
Standing by the missing signs at the CVS by the checkout line  
**_

_Abruptly, as if she had planned to startle the being behind her, she straightened, and turned around, staring at him with eyes that matched the stretch of sky behind her. He stared back, more intrigued than ever by her. Locked in a melancholy staring competition, she abandoned the game, walking away with a splash of boots in water puddles. He spun around to watch her leave down the street, shoulders hunched, gray trench coat _

_blowing with the wind she walked against. _

_**She puts her quiet hands in mine  
Cause she's the brightest thing I got  
When you're covered in rain  
Cause I'm covered in rain   
Cause I'm covered in rain  
No I'm covered in rain**  
_

" _George Ingraham!" she shouted out, wind cutting her words to just a whisper to his ears. " My name's Georgia Ingraham!" _

_With those words, she disappeared like smoke, leaving only the teenager standing in the middle of the pier. _

**_It's alright  
If you don't want to go on  
It's alright  
If you don't want to be alone  
It's alright  
_**

" _Hello, Georgia, I'm Kurama," he said absently to the gray dusk. _

**_If you don't want to go home  
I understand  
I understand  
I understand  
You and me and everyone, covered in rain._**


	2. Chapter 2

Why, Georgia, Why?

Chapter Two: Comfortable

"She thinks I can't see the smile that's she's faking, and poses for pictures that aren't being taken."

Georgia had four sisters; Indiana, Dakota, Carolina, and Montana. They were all named after the states they were born in. Indiana was ten years old, Dakota, 12, Carolina, 14, Georgia, 16 years old, and Montana, 19. They had recently moved from a large flat by themselves, parents being away in England and America for months at a time.

On one particular day, Georgia left for school, driving her younger sisters to their places of education, when two boys took the places of her sisters.

"Yo, G.I., can we bum a ride?" they asked, with all intentional purposes of staying in the car.

"Hello, Yuusuke, Kuwabara," she smiled, driving off. "Need a ride? And I'd prefer if you called me George."

"After ten years of knowing each other, you decide you want us, two of your closest—"

"And only."

"–and only friends not call you G.I.?" Yuusuke asked, throwing his arms around the passenger side seat head and placing his head right beside her blue one.

"Everyday since you gave me that nickname I've told you to call me George," she retorted, and he stuck out his tongue at her. " Yeah, and _that's_ real mature."

"Okay, _George,_ do you wanna go out for pizza?" Yuusuke asked in a sugarcoated voice.

"You aren't going to put acid in it, are you?" she asked suspiciously, sticking a peppermint stick in her mouth and parking her old, sky blue convertible and leaping out.

"Um…drat! You foiled our plan," Yuusuke hissed, making Kuwabara snicker as George punched him.

"I always did respect your ability to shut Urameshi up," he sighed, slinging an arm her shoulders as Yuusuke picked himself up, scowling.

"I'll sic Hiei on you," he threatened, and George snorted.

"Hiei won't do anything he doesn't want to, unless you give him ice cream," she told the black-haired boy, and he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you got a point. I know I've been friends with someone way too long if they know my every ace, and how to thwart it with a pair," Yuusuke sighed heavily, and George shook her head.

"I don't have a pair, I have a royal flush, and you think you can win with the ace high," she corrected him.

"But the river has yet to be flipped my dear," Yuusuke smirked.

"Since when did you two talk Texas Hold 'Em?" Kuwabara questioned, and George shook her head.

"Since the day you chose the route of selective hearing loss," she nodded solemnly, clapping him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Point proven."


End file.
